


Can I get a witness?

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Astral Projection, Discovery, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Infinity Gems, Magic, Meditation, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was relaxed, letting his mind wander while at the same time attempting to settle his focus on the bruising in his back, trying to bring up the tenderness and soreness to a more tolerable level. Once he got to the point of feeling less like his spine was in a vice, he let his mind return to wandering. Cars, people, phone calls, arguing, accidents, radios, the thrum and screech of trains far below. Electricity humming and sizzling as the other distractions started fading, until finally he reached the point that the aches and pains and old wounds fell away as he sunk deeper...“Dad, you in?” So distant, dismissed, as he drifted. “Oh, um, hold on. He's meditating, let me close the door.”“Everyone decent?”“Not, exactly, it's complicated give me one second.” The sudden pulse hit him in his chest so hard he gasped and snapped out of it, wincing and covering his ears as everything come flooding back, “Hey, it's okay, it's just me, Peter.”“Not you, heard you but, it wasn't you that- I feel another angel... I, it's-”
Series: The Devil's in the details [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Can I get a witness?

Matt was relaxed, letting his mind wander while at the same time attempting to settle his focus on the bruising in his back, trying to bring up the tenderness and soreness to a more tolerable level. Once he got to the point of feeling less like his spine was in a vice, he let his mind return to wandering. Cars, people, phone calls, arguing, accidents, radios, the thrum and screech of trains far below. Electricity humming and sizzling as the other distractions started fading, until finally he reached the point that the aches and pains and old wounds fell away as he sunk deeper...

“Dad, you in?” So distant, dismissed, as he drifted. “Oh, um, hold on. He's meditating, let me close the door.”

“Everyone decent?”

“Not, exactly, it's complicated give me one second.” The sudden pulse hit him in his chest so hard he gasped and snapped out of it, wincing and covering his ears as everything come flooding back, “Hey, it's okay, it's just me, Peter.”

“Not you, heard you but, it wasn't you that- I feel another angel... I, it's-”

“Easy, how far did you drift?” Matt flinched before realizing it was one of his silk sheets set over his shoulders, “Can you move into the bedroom? MJ and I had this stupid career report thing and we were going to come over to maybe ask you but then yeah, not exactly a good thing to walk in to you in the middle of the living room in your boxers...”

Matt snorted, “Be glad I went back to wearing boxers after you started coming over...”

“TMI, thanks dad, image I did not want or need.”

“I'll get dressed, that can wait.”

“But, you just said you found another one.”

“I didn't 'find' it I 'felt' it, I have no fucking idea, it just felt like, a sucker punch. I don't even know which direction it came from, it just hit.”

“Okay, so there's at least one more... Verified on Earth.”

“Yeah, and I have no clue. Peter, I was really deep, I was just...”

“Feeling at that point?”

Matt shook his head, “I couldn't even feel the trains, the traffic, or anything. I was intending to reach after I settled, try to see how far I could but then it just hit me.”

“Want to go for a walk? I'll stay with you.”

“You two have a report thing right? The thing can wait.”

“Just spit it out, I already know about you guys, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone...” MJ sighed as she settled at the island. “So, what's going on now?”

Matt grumbled and shuffled back into his room before shutting the door to get changed while Peter sighed and settled onto a stool across from her, “Dad can see, he calls them 'angels' because that's really the only point of reference he has for it but they're like these- stones. They're shaped kinda like opals usually are, and about big enough to sit on the pad of your thumb, at least from the ones I've seen. They're not from here. And they give off this, really intense aura that just, dad can see it clear as day. And whatever the stones are, dad doesn't see them as stones, but angels. The files on them claim them to be four dimensional objects but that's strictly based on dad's interpretation on them. And they're dangerous, and they're broadcasting on some frequency that we don't understand yet that dad can feel. But, the longer they're here the longer they'll keep broadcasting and sending signals into the universe to those that can understand it and they just, keep coming here trying to find them.”

“He's witnessed a four dimensional object?”

“Apparently,” Peter nodded, “We, none of us, understand how it works but- someone else witnessed how he sees them. And he was just, awestruck too. He's, different, but like the magic type of different, not like dad. But he 'saw' what dad did and it completely changed everything he thought about them.”

MJ turned when Matt's door slid open, “You really witnessed a four dimensional object?”

Matt was still pulling his shirt up, wincing when his back screamed at him, “So they tell me.”

“Cool,” MJ blinked as she turned toward Peter, “So, where is it?”

“I don't know, I just felt it. I can't feel it now. It was just one sucker punch then it was just gone.” Matt grumbled while he started buttoning his shirt. “I'll give Strange a call, see if he can help... Fury said he could, amplify my abilities-”

“Dad there's no chance in hell of getting that asshole's help, we haven't even seen him in... months at this point? Has it been months,” Peter checked his phone before nodding, “7 weeks, close enough.”

“I know, but he said it could be done.”

“You really want to put yourself through that?”

“I can feel them, Peter, it might be the only chance of getting it off the planet.”

“Strange is asking for a meeting,” Peter waved his phone toward him when he looked confused, “Dude's a modern man regardless of whatever side thing he's got going, dad, don't look so confused.”

“Right, okay, I guess we're going for a visit.”

-

“This is going to be difficult to explain,” Matt snorted at Strange's words while he shifted his legs and winced at the scents assaulting his nose.

“Put it in simple terms, doc, I'm not from your profession.”

“Alright, I'm going to link my mind to yours and then I need you to drop down into that meditative state you'd reached.”

“You're using me as a dowsing rod, to find it.”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Problem, I can't drop down in this. I'm, tense, and distracted by all this,” Matt waved his hand toward one of the burners and shifted, trying to sit more comfortably.

“Try.”

“It, doesn't work that way, the way I meditate I bring myself down layer by layer, sense by sense, but it... amplifies the others as I go.”

“Which layer is smell?”

“3rd. Sound and taste are first and second. Technically 4th if you count the calming before actually starting to sink down to the calm before meditating.” Matt sighed and leaned back before shifting, “Fine,” he waved a hand before trying to calm himself. He blinked at sensation, “That's going to be annoying.”

“Just, please, try... this is in no way pleasant for me either...”

Matt snorted, “Least I'm not suffering alone.'

“ _We rarely are.”_

Matt sat still, eyes closed and trying to pull himself down, the frustration of not being able to identify the sensation in his head as well as the waft from incense and scratch of his clothing with every deep breathe finally got to the point of snapping away the ability to remain calm, “This isn't working! Every, every little thing, just keeps bringing me back and-”

“Peter!”

“Yeah?” Peter inched into the room, “Everything alright?”

“Come here, try to meditate with him. A known and calming party might help.”

“Um, I can't meditate, dad tried to teach me, I can't really stay still like that? I mean I can stay still, sure but like my brain keeps going even when I'm still.”

“Just, try, please? Even if you can't, you might be able to at least give him a calming focus.”

“Okay, um, alright.” Peter shifted things out of his way before settling down in front of Matt. “Okay, so. Pick a point to focus on. Let yourself focus on it, pick it apart in your head until the pieces fall away, one by one...”

Matt felt a lot less tense as Peter kept talking, going through the old techniques he'd taught him to calm himself and the overly loud world. “Until it all fades away, until only breath and calm remain.”

Matt drifted, head drooping as his heart and brain slowed, he felt it. Less intense and much more expected, a soft bloom of sensation against his chest. A distant gasp sounded, threatening to bring him back up before whispering, _“Let it all fade, one by one, until all that remains is being.”_

Peter jumped up when Strange suddenly fell back, “Doc, hey, you okay?” Peter rushed to the door, “Hey, um, I think something's wrong. He just, fell.”

Peter jumped aside as the grumpy looking man stomped up, worrying as he checked the doctor over and opened his eyes, “He's fine, he's astral projecting. He'll be back whenever he gets done with what he'd doing.”

“Astral projecting? Like, actual soul leaving the body? Isn't that like, dangerous?”

“He does it all the time, but if you're worried I can make something to calm your nerves and stay if you need it.”

“I'd, yeah, dad's under pretty far and- doc was supposed to be helping him and then yeah. Panicked, I'm a science geek not a magic geek.”

“Considering they're currently connected, it's understandable. So, what's Stephen up to this time?”

“Dad felt something, and the doc wants to help us find what he felt. So, yeah. Here we are.”

“I swear, this is what I get for taking a teaching rotation. What did he feel? Some impending doom?”

“An angel?”

“... Curse, hallucination or vision?”

“Huh?”

“It's usually one of the three when it comes to the whole, religious aspects of it.”

“No, dad, calls them angels. It's, really the only thing he can interpret them as? Yeah, we're a bit of a religious household but it- Strange verified what dad is feeling is real, it's just, a four dimensional object but humans can't interpret a lot of it. Dad can't see it, we see it as just a stone. Dad can Feel it from, a long way away and he can see in a sense that it is way more than just a stone. But we can't feel it or understand it's more than its appearance but he can.”

Strange suddenly gasped and panted, curling up and whining as he grabbed his head before going limp again while Peter's eyes widened as a semi transparent version of him pulled away, “God, it's so much easier on the astral plain when connected to Matthew's mind.”

“You okay?”

“Wong, what are you doing here?”

“Kid got panicked when you fell over. Thought something went wrong.”

“Oh well, let me... pull him up and hopefully he can bring himself completely up so as not to worry him any more.”

“Why would I be worried? Dad's meditated before... It's not something new.”

“I merely, suggested that he dropped a little deeper than he might have originally been able to reach.”

“I swear to fuck if you just put him in a coma...”

“No, it's a meditative state. Nothing more. It's just some minds can reach deeper states very easily while others, it can take many years to even get close to them. I just helped his mind make it past the point he'd previously been unable to reach to ensure any sudden change wouldn't snap him up and risk hurting him or me for that matter with the connection.”

“Well, get him up, then.”

“Let me just, prepare myself before I do- I will bring him up, as soon as I pull back from the connection enough to function properly then I will start bringing him up to a point he's more capable in.” Peter was tapping his foot as the image faded while Strange flinched, “Can you stop that?”

“Dad goes through this ever second of every day, you can put up with my nervous ticks long enough to pull him up from whatever rabbit hole you threw him into.”

“Most certainly his father's son.” Strange finally sat up, his eyes closed as he reached out his hand and set it on Matt's shoulder before Peter noticed the soft twitches of his father coming to.

“Dad?”

“Peter? Strange,” he mumbled as he shifted, “Who's your friend?”

“That is Wong, he's a friend and teacher of mine.” Strange finally stood, “You came up very quickly, it's alright to rest. We have what we need.”

“Where, where is it?”

“Stark Tower... I thought he was destroyed but it seems he survived.”

“Stark survived?”

“No, it's a being called Vision. It's, a combination of technology and magic.”

“Wait, the angel is, a person?”

“That would depend on what you call a person, Matthew.” Peter was blinking at him in confusion as Strange patted his shoulder, “Rest for now, that was... an experience for all involved. We'll, figure something out afterward.”

Peter was worried but sighed, Matt was already out like a light. “Is there somewhere more comfortable for him to rest? He's going to wake up congested if he stays in here.”

“Yes, Wong can show you. I, need to- figure some things out.”

Wong was sighed, “I'll get some help...”

“Don't worry,” Peter smiled at he shifted his sleeping father to pick him up, “I got him, where are we headed?”

“This way.”


End file.
